


I've Heard You'll Try Anything Twice

by dr_ducktator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_ducktator/pseuds/dr_ducktator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Jared really wants to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Heard You'll Try Anything Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Lies, all of it.  
> Title from Morrissey's "Let Me Kiss You."

C’mon, Jensen. It’s not like it’s the worst thing you’ve ever done.”

They were in the middle of what was about to become some seriously hot sex, complete with his cock in Jared’s mouth. He loved Jared’s mouth, and Jared loved sucking Jensen’s cock, evidenced by the fact that, before Jared had spoken, he was jerking himself off while he moaned around Jensen’s length in his mouth. Jensen knew the incident Jared was talking about and he so was not going there.

He huffed at the loss of the tight, wet heat surrounding him. “I don’t care, Jared, it’s gross. Why do you want to come on my face?”

Jared climbed up Jensen then, straddling his hips and stroking himself slowly. “It’s not gross if both people are into it, and I think you’d like it.” He leaned down and licked a stripe up Jensen’s neck to his ear. Jensen shivered. “If you want, you can do it to me first and see if you do.”

Jensen couldn’t deny the idea had some appeal, and as the words left Jared’s mouth he imagined himself standing over Jared, seeing the want in his lust-blown eyes as he tilted his head back and opened his mouth as Jensen came on him. _Okay, that’s fucking hot_ , he admitted to himself.

“Really? You’d let me do that to you, Jay? What if you don’t like it?

Jared was panting now, obviously excited that Jensen was considering his offer. He showed his excitement by rutting against Jensen and moaning in his ear. “You don’t have to worry about that, Jen. I will fucking love it. C’mere.”

Jared got off the bed and kneeled in front of a now-seated Jensen. Seeing Jared like that, so turned on by what Jensen was about to do, almost undid him right there. And now that Jensen was warming up to the idea of actually coming on Jared’s face, he felt his pulse skyrocketing.

Jensen shifted so he was on the edge of the bed, and Jared once again took him in his mouth. Jensen twisted his hands in Jared’s hair, and gasped when he did that thing that he did with his tongue that really should be illegal and could make him come in about two minutes.

“Fuck, Jay, fuck, so fucking amazing. I need to pull ou-…I’m gonna come.”

Jared let go of Jensen’s cock, and with a dark gleam in his eyes said, “Do it Jen, fucking do it.”

Jensen took hold of his cock, stripping it quickly and leaning in toward Jared’s face. Jared looked just as Jensen had pictured he would: head tilted back a little, hands gripping Jensen’s thighs, mouth open, and a look in his eyes like he was ready to beg for this. It was the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen, and when he came he almost doubled over at its intensity. He kept himself upright, though, and watched as he painted Jared’s face with white stripes, the waves of pleasure seemingly endless.

He’d never come so hard in his life, and he should be exhausted, but watching Jared’s tongue sneak out and lick at Jensen’s release on his face, he felt like he was ready to go again. He leaned down and, taking Jared’s head in his hands, licked off what had landed on his chin and neck before pulling Jared up for a bruising kiss. He could feel Jared smiling beneath his lips.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jared.” Jensen grabbed a t-shirt for Jared to wipe off his face. “You _did_ love that, didn’t you?”

Jared responded with a low growl before slamming Jensen back down on the bed, straddling his hips again. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done, Jen. You have no idea how incredible you looked when you came. I need to fuck you right now.” And he made a move to push Jensen’s legs apart, but Jensen stopped him.

“Wait, Jay.” Jensen pulled Jared by his hips until his knees were up by Jensen’s shoulders and he was bending over him. “I want you to do it. You made me come so hard just by letting me do it, so I want to return the favor.” He gave Jared a dirty smirk and flicked his tongue out to taste him.

Jared grinned widely enough Jensen thought his face might crack, but the smile soon turned to a look of bliss as he wrapped the hand that wasn’t planted by Jensen’s head to lead him to his own orgasm.

And as Jensen watched the feelings of pleasure play across Jared’s face, he couldn’t wait until Jared was writhing over him, couldn’t wait to feel him spill hot and wet on his face.

Jensen had no idea how he could have ever thought this was gross.


End file.
